Ese apestoso humo
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Lo que molestaba a Yoshino no era el hecho de que después de haber perdido la oportunidad de seguir en la elección de otoño Ibusaki estuviera humeando de la frustración. Lo que la molestaba era que su humo oliera de esa forma... era como si se hubiera encargado de recordarle todo lo que trató olvidar en los brazos de Fumio-san luego de que todo hubiera acabado para ella.


**Me siento sola en este mundo haciendo ship entre Ibusaki y Yoshino. No sé ni por cuál motivo se me cruzó por la cabeza shippearlos, pero no hay ni un pequeño indicio de alguien shippeando a estos dos...**

 **Lloraré amargamente por ello, pero, en mi soledad, jamás dejaré de darles amor.**

 **Disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer:** Como bien podrán suponer, los personajes de la historia original no me pertenecen. Esto es ficción dentro de la ficción del mundo generado a partir de Shokugeki no Sōma (anime/manga) y, por supuesto, no pertenece al canon.

* * *

 **Ese apestoso humo**

 _By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Bebida en mano, divirtiéndose de lo lindo con las expresiones que _Nikumi_ y los hermanos Aldini tenían frente a la naturalidad con la que el superior Isshiki iba de ahí para allá en nada más que un simple delantal, Yūki Yoshino tenía la sensación de que había más de una cosa en desorden en aquel lugar —y no tenía nada que ver con aquel del que Marui solía quejarse y que ellos provocaban en cada una de sus reuniones—.

Se sentía algo en el aire que la ponía ligeramente incómoda.

—Por cierto, ¿e Ibusaki-kun?

—¿Ah? —la pregunta de Sakaki la hizo reaccionar. _¿Era eso acaso...?_ —De seguro se encerró en su cuarto. — _«_ _De nuevo._ _»_ Le restó de inmediato importancia hablando casual, aunque con una expresión un poco disgustada. Sin embargo, no se detuvo ahí. —No quiere demostrarlo —mirando hacia nadie en particular, finalmente, pareció entender qué era lo que estaba mal en ese ambiente —, pero seguro que está echando humo por la frustración ya que no calificó para el campeonato principal. —Sus ojos se pasearon por Marui y el menor de los Aldini sin que ellos se dieran cuenta; incluso por Nikumi. _¿Ella luciría igual de...?_ —En fin... —miró a su amiga y a lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir a Tadokoro y a Yukihira. —Iré a buscarlo.

Y aunque no alcanzaba a entender bien el porqué, la expresión que dedujo debía ser bastante similar a la de más del ochenta por ciento de los alumnos que habían participado en la selección de otoño de aquella tarde (ella incluida), se hallaba también en el rostro de Yukihira. _« Qué va... Si él debería de... »_

Alcanzar a intentar completar su pensamiento con la frustración traicionera propia que este traería fue inútil; Isshiki se topó con ella en la puerta y eso le trajo un indiscutible jalón de energías que sacó de sabe dónde para decir con su usual energía: « _Supongo que tendré que traerlo hasta aquí._ —Sonó casi a una queja infantil. _—¡Dios! ¡No se puede hacer nada con él! Aunque le guste actuar como un chico genial, Ibusaki es inesperadamente inmaduro. »_

Dicho eso, salió de la habitación de Marui rumbo a la habitación 208 sin que nadie la detuviera. Incluso cuando había conseguido una mirada significativa de Isshiki, también pudo evitar a toda costa que su superior le hiciera cualquier tipo de comentario, por lo que suspiró aliviada.

El aroma a ahumado se hizo más intenso conforme se iba acercando a su destino, pero incluso ella sabía que ese olor a ahumado era ridículo comparándose a aromas similares que ya estaba acostumbrada a olfatear. Frunció el ceño. _« Ese inconsciente idiota... ¡No debería de obligarme a recordar esta sensación! ¡Haré que se tome toda una botella de Sakaki para que aprenda! »_ Tenía la total certeza de la razón de que el olor ahumado de ahora se sintiera así de descuidado.

¿No lo había dicho ya? El inmaduro de Ibusaki estaba humeando (literalmente) de la frustración y, cuando eso pasaba, su humo _olía mal_. De muy baja calidad.

Gruñendo, se acercó a la puerta y se agarró del pomo, sin embargo, entonces, una gota de agua, pequeña, cayó sobre su mano y se quedó verdaderamente extrañada. Por instinto, miró hacia arriba, buscando la fuente de la 'posible gotera', no estaba segura y, de repente, lo sintió. Una gota, otra más, hizo un camino hacia abajo por su mejilla, saliendo desde su lagrimal, supuso, y con un destino indefinido...

Yoshino no podía acabar de creérselo: ella, estaba llorando.

 _Otra vez._

Su visión se volvió más inestable, por el agua salada de sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Se llevó la mano a la cara, justo un momento antes de que Ibusaki abriera la puerta de su habitación dejando escapar una soberbia cantidad de humo.

Yūki se apresuró a esconderse. Presionó ambas manos sobre su rostro y reprimió los gemidos acongojados que estuvieron a nada de escapársele. En su lugar, se forzó a sonreír, soltando una risa floja y hueca, que la sintió más amarga que nunca.

—¿Yoshino...? —La muchacha sintió la mano del chico ponerse entonces en su hombro y ella saltó rápidamente, apartándose. Con prisa, comenzó a tallarse un poco los ojos con las manos, intentando borrar cualquier rastro de evidencia de llanto y consiguió reír un poco menos extraño, pero, aún así, había que reconocer que esa era una risa _rara_.

—Ibusaki-kun, tú... ¡en verdad, no tienes remedio! ¡Ja, ja! Mira que... tu humo me ha irritado los ojos, je, je... —se excusó, pero sentía su voz temblando un poco.

Ibusaki se la quedó mirando un rato sin decir nada, mientras ella reía incómodamente y se volvía a restregar los ojos un par de veces más; observando el humo de su habitación pasar entre ellos, finalmente, la interrumpió en medio de sus balbuceos de regaños tomando con la yema de su dedo índice una de las lágrimas que acababa de salir de los ojos de ella.

—¿Uh...? —El sonido que salió de la boca de Yūki fue algo parecido al chillido de un animal al ser capturado y eso ella lo sabía muy bien; pero se le había roto la voz antes de poder preguntar, cuando Ibusaki habló: —... ¿Estabas llorando?

Yoshino sintió que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y, sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia el cuerpo del chico y hundió su rostro en su pecho, intentando controlarse, pero sin conseguir su objetivo. Luego, ambos cayeron; por que Ibusaki no se esperaba aquel arrebato y había acabado por perder el equilibrio cuando ella se le lanzó. Yoshino pudo sentir como las manos de Ibusaki, incluso en medio de su sorpresa, la sujetaron hacia él en un firme agarre.

... Aunque, también, pudo escucharlo quejarse y se sonrió un poco, divertida.

—Oye...

Volvió a soltar otro chillido de animal mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

—Fumio-san estuvo aquí hace un rato también, ¿sabes?

Yūki se sorprendió, sin entender a qué venía aquello. Un gemido angustioso volvió a escapársele y sintió al muchacho ahora bajo ella soltar un 'jah' antes de que le pasara una de sus manos a su cabeza y comenzara a hurgar entre sus cabellos con sus dedos callosos, haciendo el esfuerzo por no deshacer su peinado. Yoshino se ruborizó cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta y él volvió a reír, para ella una muestra de que lo había notado, pero no le quedó de otra más que hundirse más en él.

Pasaron un buen rato en un silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por los quejidos de Yoshino. Y, mientras ella lloraba, Ibusaki le permitía hacerlo sobre él sin dejar de cepillar su cabello.

—E... entonces... —la muchacha comenzó a tomar distancia, alejándose de él, mientras, de forma entrecortada, consiguió hablar con los ojos irritados. —¿Fumio-san vino... a verte? —lo pasó mal intentando normalizar su respiración. —¿Ya... ya estás... bien?

Ibusaki se lo pensó un poco antes de responder. En retrospectiva, podía recordar a la encargada de los dormitorios haber llegado a decirle algo, pero él no se esperó que fuera lo que le dijo: unas... ¿palabras de aliento? Algo así y, además, había mencionado que Yoshino ya había llorado con ella...

Sonrió en cuanto entendió a lo que se refería Yoshino, tomando en cuenta su propia experiencia, y recargó ambas manos tras su espalda buscando mayor comodidad. —Sí, ya estoy bien —se le quedó mirando, hasta que ella dejó de temblar por su respiración agitada—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Yoshino lo observó acomodada sobre él, su llanto ya se había apaciguado y parecía entonces cosa del pasado. —Ya no estoy... —torció su boca en una mueca antes de continuar en medio de un suspiro —tan mal. —Alzó una de sus manos mientras que la otra la dejaba descuidadamente por ahí y se secó los últimos restos del llanto que la había aquejado hasta hace nada. —Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que no muy bien estoy...

—Fumio-san... —Ibusaki dudó si continuar, pero ya había empezado y Yoshino lo estaba escuchando, suspiró —... mencionó lo que pasó; cuando "celebrabas" el pase de Tadokoro.

Ella se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. —Oh... —comprendió, entonces, que Ibusaki sabía que no era la primera vez en el día que lloraba. Sonrió, tristemente, mientras en sus ojos volvían a acumularse lágrimas. —Entonces debes pensar que-

—Que pareces necesitar más desahogo del que todos suponen —él la interrumpió—. Sí. No está mal; al menos no canalizas tu derrota en forma de enojo, puede que le deba una disculpa a Fumio-san por mi comportamiento de antes.

Ella lo observó, habiéndose quedado muda por la resolución de él. _¿Sería posible que se hubiera dado cuenta de...?_ No, se negó a sí misma antes de sonreír un poco en agradecimiento; después, divertida por lo que decía. —¿En verdad tú...? Siento curiosidad, ¿qué hiciste?

Ibusaki volteó el rostro hacia otro lado antes de contestar cualquier cosa. —Podría preguntar lo mismo por lo que tú le dijiste mientras llorabas...

—Nada en especial —se encogió de hombros sin desaparecer su sonrisa—, creo que he hablado más contigo que con ella en esta vez.

Ibusaki la miró de reojo y masculló las palabras que le había soltado en medio de su arranque de furia. —... En algún momento le dije vieja bruja.

Yoshino lo escuchó tomándose su tiempo para acabar de entender lo que había dicho y una vez comprendido, se echó a reír. —¿En serio le has dicho eso? ¡Pff! ¡Es una locura! ¡No puedo creer que Fumio-san no te haya echado del dormitorio ya!

Las lágrimas que salieron en esa ocasión de sus ojos, fueron por tanto reír y cuando Yoshino comenzó a limpiarse los restos de estas, observó de reojo que Ibusaki seguía mirando hacia otro lado mientras parecía tan avergonzado como frustrado.

Yūki soltó una risa más discreta mientras pensaba que él era un tonto orgulloso; seguro pensaba que no tenía forma de defenderse y que eso era algo que se "merecía" a pesar de que no le gustaba que se rieran de él. Su sonrisa pasó a volverse de divertida a enternecida y, justo después, a una pícara; cuando sus manos tomaron el rostro del muchacho para que este le diera la cara y ella pudiera inclinarse hacia él para besarlo.

Una vez sus bocas estuvieron juntas, Yoshino se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su _haberse inclinado hacia él para besarlo._

Ibusaki se sintió como si hubiera sido empujado fuera de la realidad.

—Ibusaki —cuando ella separó sus bocas, escondió un momento su mirada antes de echarse hacia atrás con la cara toda roja —... de verdad eres un inmaduro —. Se rió una vez más, nerviosa, soltándole el rostro y dejando caer sus manos sin saber bien dónde ponerlas.

Ibusaki se quedó en silencio observándola un rato; todavía con la sensación de irrealidad en su cuerpo, sonrió un poco. —Si lo dices tú, así debe de ser...

—¡Lo es! Eres un inmaduro... —Luego de evadirle la mirada agachándola y fijándose por primera vez en que había derrumbado a Ibusaki en la entrada de su habitación, Yoshino volvió a sonreír con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Ibusaki comenzó a enrojecerse también; pero, aún sintiéndose un poco nervioso, consiguió responderle la sonrisa con una dudosa.

Ella parpadeó antes de comenzar a carcajearse, inclinando su cuerpo otra vez hacia él, todo por inercia. _Ibusaki también era genial..._

Lo supo cuando él también comenzó a reírse con ella.

Cuando volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Ibusaki se volvió a remover debajo de Yoshino. —Hice enfadar a Fumio-san —comentó, sin saber en realidad qué más decir. Luego, agregó: —no por lo que le dije, ya parecía molesta cuando llegó aquí...

A Yoshino le tomó un par de segundos más de lo normal reaccionar, despegarse de nuevo de él y mirarlo desde encima. —¡Claro que sí! ¡También a mí me hiciste enfadar!

Eso dio qué pensar al muchacho. —¿Y llorar?

Yoshino dejó de respirar un segundo y se quedó otros tres en silencio, antes de responder. —No... sólo yo me hago llorar...

Y aunque Ibusaki podía ver que ella no lo estaba viendo en ese momento, le volvió a sonreír. —Tienes razón.

Yoshino se volvió a verlo y entonces Ibusaki soltó: —Perdón.

Como respuesta inmediata, ella le dio un ligero golpe con su puño cerrado en el pecho. —¿Por qué te disculpas? —casi reclamó.

Ibusaki se encogió de hombros.

Con los ojos entornados, Yoshino miró a Ibusaki esperando una respuesta que sabía no iba a obtener de él. —Oh, no me digas que... —Pero no acabó y se cruzó de brazos, bufando—. Tú solo buscas hacerme enfadar...

Ibusaki no hizo más que sonreír más. —No... tú te enfadas, yo solo te veo hacerlo. —Señaló, con un dejo de diversión asomándose en su voz.

Yoshino lo tomó por la camisa, pasando a molestarse de verdad. —¿Y es que acaso eso te gusta?

—¿Verte? Sí. Pero no sólo cuando te enfadas.

A esa distancia, Yoshino se vio capaz de observar los ojos del muchacho tras esa maraña de pelos. Viéndola. Observándola. Y entonces, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Lo soltó, empujándolo un poco también. —No trates de hacerte el chulo conmigo —dijo tan rápido y con una voz tan chillona que se avergonzó una vez más.

—No lo hago... —Ibusaki pareció vacilar. Y Yoshino lo notó. Con gracia, una sonrisa maliciosa curveó sus labios por un instante antes de que el silencio los volviera a rodear.

Ibusaki volvió a intentar acomodarse y, al hacerlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de porque se torcía tanto ahí. —Eh, ¿Yoshi-

—Tu humo, apesta.

Él se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. —Ah, sí —pensó rápido en cualquier cosa que pudiera decir para no preocupar de igual manera que a Fumio a Yoshino—. Hacía experimentos para comprobar... ¿crees que puedas dejar que me-

Pero antes de poder continuar, Yoshino se había vuelto a inclinar hacía él y le había impedido decir más tomando sus labios en otro beso.

Rato después, Yoshino fue otra vez la que rompió el contacto, pero entonces Ibusaki impidió que se alejara por completo, volviendo a sujetarla hacia él por el rostro y uniendo sus bocas de nuevo antes de que ella dijera nada.

Cuando él fue quien rompió el beso, pasó a usar sus brazos en lugar de sus manos para atraerla y hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello; Yoshino lo escuchó murmurar una disculpa por preocuparla...

—Es por mi humo, ¿verdad? —luego preguntó Ibusaki, sonriendo divertido después de alejarse de ella.

Un poco ida, Yūki consiguió murmurar: —Apesta...

Ibusaki pareció contenerse de decir algo. Pero dio una cabezada, afirmando. —Fumio-san dijo algo como eso...

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Yoshino entendió por qué era que Ibusaki se había enfadado antes con la encargada al grado de llamarla "vieja bruja" y reventó a reír.

Sus risas sólo se detuvieron un momento, cuando exclamó las palabras "¡de verdad eres un inmaduro!" y luego siguieron por un buen rato. _« Pero también adorable »_ pensó Yoshino, que sabía que la razón por la que se hubiera molestado había sido su orgullo herido y, recientemente, sensible ante cualquier insinuación de que su cocina no fuera buena...

Incluso cuando la intención de Fumio en su momento probablemente había sido intentar darle ánimos... —Tienes que disculparte con Fumio-san —Yoshino le dijo con síntoma de gravedad.

Ibusaki la observo, medio herido, medio resignado; pero, también, consciente de que debía hacerlo, suspiró. —Lo sé. Ya he dicho que le debo una disculpa.

Yoshino se le quedó un rato viendo, como evaluando la veracidad de sus palabras... Después, sonrió, le robó un rápido beso y se quitó al fin de encima de él, para, una vez de pie, tenderle la mano. —Bien. ¿Vamos? Tienes que venir a la fiesta y dejar de humear así, Ibusaki. Sólo hemos sido yo y Fumio-san, pero no es agradable olerte así, ¿ok? A los demás tampoco les gustaría.

Tardó un poco, pero, finalmente, Ibusaki sonrió y aceptó su ayuda para levantarse, aunque de poco le sirvió. —Vamos. —A pesar de que en esos momentos no se sentía con energías para aguantar lo impulsivo de sus demás compañeros en el dormitorio, Yoshino se había preocupado lo suficiente por él como para ir a buscarlo y no dejar que se ahogase en su desastroso humo; así que, intentó ser positivo y pensar que nada podía empeorar en ese momento...

Después de todo, él no sabía de los planes que Yoshino tenía para él con una botella de las de Sakaki _conociéndose_ hasta el fondo.


End file.
